


Blonde Boyz

by noodledout



Category: Ryatt - Relationship - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan, Condoms, Creampie, Fingering, First Time, Lube, M/M, Sloppy Kissing, Sweet Talk, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodledout/pseuds/noodledout
Summary: Jerome was going to be out for a while, for a few hours at least. Tommy and Ethan was ready for this, an intimate relationship besides kissing secretly behind Jerome anytime he looked away. This time, Ethan would show Tommy how much he loves him.





	Blonde Boyz

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO   
> i know in the blonde boyz video ethan is underage but HES NINETEEN in this fanfic. NO UNDERAGE.   
> also this is like my fourth fanfic in this fandom holy fuck-

"Well boys, I'm going to be out for a while. Don't get too crazy, you hear?" Jerome laughed to himself as the door shut. Ethan and Tommy waited until he was out of sight. Immediately, Ethan grabbed Tommy's face and started kissing him. Wisps of air going in and out of their mouths, tongues gliding through each others gums, biting bottom lips and tasting some of the blood that some was let out of lips. 

"Fuck- I want you to touch me down there, Ethan." Ethan was much more taller than Tommy, which made it easier for him to pin Tommy against the wall and unzip his khakis. Ethan and Tommy kept making patterns with their tongues, carefully walking towards a bedroom. They ended up in Jerome's bedroom, which didn't matter because their hormones were flying off of the roof. 

Tommy was still trying to yank Ethan's pants and shirt off, while still trying to make out with Ethan. Ethan slid his hands down to Tommy's chest, then pushing him down on the bed. "Fuck- you're so needy, babe." Tom couldn't help but helplessly stare at his dominant partner and boyfriend. The way he touches his makes him feel so indescribable. A soft touch could send him over the edge, to which he is trying his hardest for that not to happen. He wants this moment to last, he wants Ethan to fuck him senseless. 

Ethan opens the bedside drawer to condoms and lube. Ethan felt a little awkward, since Tommy has never seen his penis. I mean he could maybe, but not like this. Is it to small? Is it not pleasurable? 

"Come on, Ethan. It's okay."

A six inch cock springs up, and Tommy has already came about three times. "F-f..uck.."

"Should we..start doing it?" Ethan is still rock hard, and his dick is still out in the open. "I want you to already start- I want that inside me so bad." 

"Well, I need to uh- finger you first. To prepare or whatever." Tommy's erection still wasn't lost- it was still there. Tommy promptly turned over, ass in the air against Ethan's cock. "Be gentle- but not to soft." Ethan was biting his lip, looking at the pink hole in front of him. His fingers were shaking- he tried to steady them. Slowly, Ethan slipped his fingers in the lube bottle, steadily entering Tommy's hole. "Fuck!" Ethan stopped. "Do-does it hurt?!" Ethan panicked, wondering if it was too forceful. 

"A little.. But please, keep going." Ethan kept going further, stopping once his fingers reached the limit. Over and over he kept adding fingers, asking if they hurt, stopping when they did hurt. Ethan thought it was enough, four fingers was enough. 

Ethan grabbed a condom from the bed and slipped it on. It fitted. He lathered lube over the condom, rubbing it all over. "Are you ready?"

"F-fuck, please."

The moment of truth. Ethan gradually entered with his six inch, thick cock. "You're hurting me a little-"

Little after little, Tommy soon got comfortable. "Fuck me real hard, babe."

"That's no problem."

Ethan gripped onto Tommy's thick ass and began thrusting. His two thumbs opening Tommy's hole a little, and boy what a sight. Tommy's asshole was clenching on, gripping onto the thick cock like it's life depended on it. "Ooh my god! Oh my gooood-" Tommy was panting and drool was slinging all over, his eyes were rolling up so much it felt like he could see his own brain. Ethan was already turned on so much, he needed to pace it up more, so he slapped his ass and kept on thrusting. 

"F-fuck, it's like you've fucked before-" 

"No- you're...you're my only one." Ethan bent down and placed his arms and both sides of Tommy, biting his neck until blood dripped from his skin. "H-how do you turn me on so fuckin' much?! Why are you so gooood-"

Tommy was reaching his climax, and so was Ethan. But Ethan was that done, he wanted this to be a memorable sex moment. Ethan was cumming so much inside of Tommy. Tommy was screaming his boyfriends name. "Tommy I'm not done," He pulled his lovers hair back, still feeling the white liquid from inside. The cum was surrounding his cock from inside, it was like sticking your fingers in slime- except more liquefied. 

"E-Ethan, what are you doing?! I need to clean up before Jerome comes back-"

"Not if I do first."

A final grunt and Ethan was cumming again. He pulled out, peeling himself off of his sweaty, sticky sweetheart. "You're so tight- god." Tommy got up, his back aching. He saw a white stain, still wet from the bed. "Y-You need to clean that up now!"

"Don't worry geez, go clean up and I'll deal with it." Tommy headed towards the bathroom to clean his ass out, and Ethan grabbed a wet rag and mopped it up.

"Ya know- Tommy- I want to do that again." Tommy turned, smiling. "Of course, that was amazing."


End file.
